<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower blossoming sweet destruction by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978386">Flower blossoming sweet destruction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fingerfucking, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:49:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hina loves Sakura fingers, big and thick ♥w♥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flower blossoming sweet destruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm horny 😭</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hina pants as she felt Sakura hand groping her pussy, lewd moan escapes as Sakura rubs her cameltoe, brushing her sensitive clit "A-Ahn~ Sakura~" Hina whimpered as she hold Sakura shoulder firmly, her legs spread and Sakura is kissing her neck. </p><p>"Hnngh..! Sakura... Please.. "Hina begs, Sakura keep teasing her clit, she want to cum so bad~</p><p>"Hina.. Shh.. "Sakura face her and kiss Hina, tongue swirling as they battled for dominance. Hina moaned in kiss when Sakura pinched her clit, she's getting even wetter, slick and slimy sound accompany their lewd kissing sound. </p><p>Sakura slowly inserted her finger inside Hina "A-Ahhnn~! S-Sakura.. "Hina moaned even more and keep her arms locked around Sakura. Sakura then added two fingers at once, making Hina jolt and moan loudly. </p><p>However, Sakura quickly muffle her with her tongue, kissing her hard. Hina arch her back, thrusting down to Sakura fingers. </p><p>Sakura lift Hina and keep thrusting her fingers inside Hina, Hina boobs bounce as Sakura fingers sliding in and out of her</p><p>"S-Sakura, i-i'm gonna... " Hina said after she part her mouth from Sakura, gripping her muscular arm as she squirm on Sakura fist, legs trembling with utter pleasure. </p><p>"Nnnh... Nghh……" Sakura goes faster and Hina moaned even more, body bouncing as she felt the sensation of knocking heaven. "Nnghh... " Hina brain's are going blank and all she could say is..... </p><p> </p><p>"Nnhah... AHH.. S-SakuraaAaaAAAHH~!" Hina eyes rolled up as she shot her juice to Sakura hand, wetting them, spine arched and tongue lolling out her mouth. Pleasure and release, leaving Hina gasping for air as her body relax slowly. Water dripping down as she look up to Sakura with messy face. </p><p>Sakura smiled and kiss Hina tears "Even so, your face in pleasure would burn in my memory forever, Hina" and Hina blushed like an idiot. </p><p>"G-Geez... "</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>